Bob Golding
|birthplace = Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England, U.K. |nationality = English |occupation = Actor |areas_active = London |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Robert John "Bob" Golding (born 17 August 1970) is an English actor. Career Golding studied at North Hertfordshire College from 1986 to 1989. He worked on the CBeebies pre-school children's television series the Tweenies as the voices of Milo and Max. The popular show won a BAFTA in 2000 for best pre-school live action. He worked on The Beeps which aired on Five in 2007 and 2008. He also worked on the CBeebies comedy animation Harry and Toto, which aired in 2008. He has also appeared on television in CBBC's The Slammer, Dick and Dom's Diddy Movies and Diddy TV and was a regular in the BBC2 sketch show Watson & Oliver. His other voice credits include The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (on radio), PC Plod and Whizz in Noddy in Toyland, Dennis and Gnasher, Yo Gabba Gabba!, Jim Jam And Sunny, Thomas & Friends, Thunderbirds Are Go on CITV, Higglytown Heroes and Numberjacks. Other voice work includes the title roles in CITV's Fleabag Monkeyface and Mike the Knight for CBeebies. He appeared in Peter Kay's comedy show, Peter Kay's Britain's Got the Pop Factor... and Possibly a New Celebrity Jesus Christ Soapstar Superstar Strictly on Ice and Peter Kay's Britain's Got an Extra Pop Factor and Then Some 2 + 1 on Channel 4. In these shows he worked with Tim Whitnall who wrote [[wikipedia:Morecambe (play)|the play Morecambe]] . Golding also appeared in the soap opera Family Affairs on Five and Fun Song Factory on GMTV. On stage, Golding was in Eight Miles High by Jim Cartwright at the Octagon Theatre, Bolton the UK premiere of Wasp by Steve Martin, the world premiere of Buddy's Song by Nigel Hinton at the Victoria Theatre, Stoke-on-Trent. He also appeared in Only the Lonely and Elvis The Musical in the West End. In Morecambe, a one-man show, Golding plays Eric Morecambe, one half of the British comedy duo Morecambe and Wise, which had a sell-out run at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe in 2009, and won a Fringe First Award. On 7 December 2009, Golding appeared on the 2009 Royal Variety Performance at the Opera House Theatre, Blackpool performing part of Morecambe. Golding with "Morecambe" the one man play went on to be nominated as best actor and best Entertainment in the 2010 Laurence Olivier Awards winning Best Entertainment. Bob also has a regular role in the Christmas panto at the Alban Arena in St Albans. He has starred in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (2011) with Toyah Wilcox, Aladdin (2012) with Shaun Williamson, Cinderella (2013) with Gareth Gates and Jack and the Beanstalk (2014) with Steve McFadden. Golding runs his own 13-piece soul, rhythm and blues band, The Guild of Thieves. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) - Muno (UK Dub) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Stephen, Sidney (UK/US Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Stephen (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Sidney, Ivan, Stephen (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Sidney (UK/US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Ronja, the Robber's Daughter'' (2014-2015) - Borka, Knotas, Tjegge References External Links *Bob Golding at the Internet Movie Database *Bob Golding at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors